cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Coalition
The War of the Coalition (WotC), or War of the First Coalition, originally the GGA-Hyperion War, also known as Great War V, the Great Polar War, or the noCB War, and also referred to as the Second Patriotic War by the New Polar Order, was a global military conflict in CyberNations from August 11 to September 11 2008. The primary combatants were divided into two groups: The Coalition, led by the Continuum and One Vision, and Friends > Infra (sometimes styled Friends Before Infra or FBI), also called Gambit, led by Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity. The war began when the Grand Global Alliance attacked Hyperion for allegedly aiding a reroll of a member of their Eternal-ZI list. Various alliances and blocs then entered the war for various reasons, some directly relating to the GGA-Hyperion conflict, and some for other reasons, most notably the Coalition's attack of the New Polar Order for various reasons. Nomenclature While the conflict initially started as GGA - Hyperion War, the entrance of The Continuum and BLEU updated the conflict's title to BLEU - Continuum War. Great War V had been suggested as a title, but many felt did not fit considering the number of different conflicts between alliances, and there was no one side fighting against the other for the same cause. Despite this fact, the number of alliances involved easily trumps that of the First Great War and the Second Great War. For this reason, many argue that it is an appropriate title. The term Great War V, abbreviated GWV, is often used by many alliances, especially in IRC, to refer to the war. The term, Great Polar War has also been suggested as a possible name for the war. Some call it the Great Polar War because the main combatants in the war was the Continuum vs. BLEU. Because the New Polar Order was the strongest alliance on BLEU at the time of the war, some call it the Great Polar War. The War of the First Coalition (or just War of the Coalition) is being used as a title for this conflict for two reasons, one being that it gives direct reference to the side of The Continuum- and One Vision-led Coalition. The other reason is that the actual War of the First Coalition was fought between the powers of Europe and France, the former trying to undo the ideas of the French Revolution and restore the French Monarchy. Many of the Friends > Infra / Gambit side claim to be partaking in a major revolution, be it a literal revolution of the allegedly oppressed community, or just a drastic change of the CyberNations landscape. A debate occuring recently in the CyberNations community, mostly on the forums, is between the name "The War Of The Coalition", and "The NoCB war" which is also another name for this war being that many claim the Casus Belli against Hyperion was false or over-exaggerated, thus the name war coined by the Friends > Infra side. As the debate still continues, there is no official name to be given to this conflict at this time. Many, however, feel that this name is biased. The Second Patriotic War is the official name given to the conflict in the New Polar Order. The argument behind this name is that the alliance patriotically stood up against the overwhelming force in the most devastating war they have ever participated in. Background Many key events happened during this war on a day by day basis, for a timeline of this war see Timeline of the War of the Coalition. Hyperion Conflict Hyperion, was a subject of controversy during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute. The New Polar Order had initially offered protectorate status to Hyperion, controversially characterized by its critics in the public as an "Atlantis remake", before "handing over" the protectorate deal to Greenland Republic. During the weekend of August 9th, GGA and Valhalla leadership became aware of Chickenzilla's reroll and his activities within Mushroom Kingdom. From logs provided by Epiphanus of Hyperion, GGA and Valhalla told Hyperion to discover who had been involved with Chickenzilla during his time in Hyperion and Mushroom Kingdom. While Epiphanus claims through the provided logs that he did gather information about Chickenzilla's activities, Valhalla and GGA seemingly found the information unsubstantial and not enough to vindicate Hyperion in the matter. On August 11th, the government of Hyperion ordered their member nations to begin the transition to peace mode due to what they interpreted as an impending attack on their alliance. Upon discovering Hyperion's apparent jump to peace mode, the Grand Global Alliance and Valhalla immediately declared war over two hours earlier than update. BLEU - Continuum Conflict Chickenzilla, one of the founders of Atlantis, has been the subject of controversy in Cyber Nations for a number of reasons. Most recently he was the subject of a private exchange (made public by the Sponge-Ardus Logs) between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute. On July 7, Chickenzilla was removed from the New Polar Order and announced he was quitting Cyber Nations. He would later emerge as a reroll named Heinz and revealed in a conversation between himself and Roflcopter that he had joined Mushroom Kingdom. Mushroom Kingdom was unaware of Heinz's true identity. While the disposal of Electron Sponge and the subsequent ascension of AlmightyGrub seemingly ended the dispute between the Orders, many allies were still wary of Polaris and treated her with a watchful eye throughout the month of July. Meanwhile, the NpO moved forums and attempted to repair its suffering reputation. After the end of the dispute between the Orders, a number of players within the community complained of boredom, pointing the finger at any possible cause. Several high profile players, including Doitzel, Rebel Virginia, Schattenmann, Starfox101, and Cheyenne posted goodbye threads in the Open World Forum, citing a lack of enthusiasm for playing Cyber Nations any longer. Shortly after the exodus of those high profile players, VE sponsored the ZI Peace Pact, a treaty on which several alliances, including Ragnarok, and the Siberian Tiger Alliance, promised to never sentence any individual to a permanent zero infrastructure status (Perma-ZI or PZI). The VE would later join the war by honoring their treaty obligations with TORN and declare on Mushroom Kingdom. War of the First Coalition On August 14th, a coalition consisting of MCXA, TOP, Grämlins, Umbrella, FOK!, RnR, and FARK declared war on NpO, citing "threats of destruction, attempts to split the Continuum and bring war upon the Citadel, for attacks upon our treaty partners, and for other numerous and great slights against our friends and allies". No proof was ever brought to the public regarding these charges which leads to some claiming that the large majority of alliances declaring war did so without any knowledge of the reasoning behind the war. Other coalition alliances were paired up against NpO's allies, which were expected to come to their defense. The coalition contended they were unrelated to the GGA/Valhalla attack on Hyperion, however many alliances hold that the conflicts are one and the same. The attack was claimed to be a response to a long history of threats and trolling by members of NpO against alliances of the coalition, including offenses against the alliances of VE, TOP and Grämlins shortly before the war. The update attack was among the largest in CN history, with well over 2,000 wars declared within 20 minutes. By day three the war was at its height with RoK, NPO, MCXA, TOP, Grämlins, IRON, FOK, TPF, RnR, Fark, MHA, NATO, Invicta, PC, Umbrella, Py, DefCon, Andromeda, OPP being drawn into the conflict on the "Coalition" side to fight, assist or defend against NV, OcUK, Genesis, PUKE, Vox Populi, Atarax, MK, STA, Athens, NpO, GR, SOLID, and Hyperion who's side would become known as "Friends > Infra / Gambit". Coalition Victory On September 11, all major fighting alliances on Friends > Infra / Gambit had surrendered. As OcUK maintains a policy of never surrendering and neither Vox Populi nor HoG are seeking, nor do most believe they will be granted peace, the main part of the war was effectively ended with an overall Coalition victory. In the end many F>I/G alliances now face paying large reparations to the Coalition victors. During the conflict only three alliances merged or disbanded. External Links Declarations Declarations of Support *TPF DoS for GGA *Andromeda's DoS for GGA *Poison Clan DoS for GGA and Valhalla *TORN DoS for GGA and Valhalla *NATO DoS for Valhalla *CoR DoS for R&R and FOK *FAN DoS for this War *Zenith DoS for NATO Declarations of Neutrality *The Aquatic Brotherhood DoN *Zenith DoN *The Phantom Warrior Corps. DoN *The Order of the Black Rose DoN *Republic of Allied Defense DoN *Global Democratic Alliance DoN *We Are Perth Army DoN *League of Small Superpowers DoN *Coalition of Independent Nations DoN *Global League Of Protectorates DoN *The Revolution DoN *Green Protection Agency DoN Declarations of War *GGA DoW on Hyperion *Valhalla DoW on Hyperion *GR DoW on GGA and Valhalla *TORN DoW on GR *Ordo DeoW on GR *Molon Labe's vague DoW on GR *SOLID DoW on GGA and Valhalla *Elysium DoW on GR *NpO DoW on GGA, Valhalla, and allies *BAPS DoW on SOLID *Vox Populi reformation and DoW on Valhalla and GGA *Sparta DoW on all those attacking GGA and Valhalla *MCXA, TOP, Grämlins, Umbrella, FOK, RnR, and FARK DoW on NpO *Pyramid DoW on NpO *Ragnarok DoW on Nueva Vida and OcUK *Poison Clan DoW on Nueva Vida and Atarax *Invicta DoW on SOLID *MHA DoW on Genesis and Nueva Vida, NATO + Andromeda DoW on SOLID, and Farkistan DoS of MHA and NATO *IRON DoW on Nueva Vida and PUKE *Mushroom Kingdom DoW on Molon Labe and Ordo Recolitus *STA DoW against those alliances that have attacked Polaris and her allies *Defense Confederation DoW on STA *TORN DoW on MK *NPO DoW on MK *=LOST= DoW on NPO *OPP DoW on STA *TPF DoW on Athens *SSX DoW on Valhalla *GLOF DoW on Poison Clan and TORN *Elysium DoW on GLOF *GOD DoW on CCC *Monos Archein DoW on STA *PAIN DoW on all opposing NpO *MOON DoW on PAIN *ODN DoW on Vox Populi *OUT DoW on GLOF *HPS DoW on Valhalla *RIA DoW on STA *ACV DoW on ANA *Viridian Entente DoW on MK *UBD DoW on MHA *Nusantara Elite Warriors on Fly and TDSM8 *PPO DoW on ACV *Echelon DoW on MK *Athens DoW on Echelon, Apology to Echelon for illegal DoW *CMEA DoW on GLOF, PAIN, NpO *M*A*S*H DoW on HPS *League of Extraordinary Nations DoW on RIA *The Dark Coalition DoW on Ragnarok *Carpe Diem DoW on Pyramid *Old Guard DoW on Vox Populi *Paragon Ascendancy DoW on VE *Andromeda DoW on PA and any who attack VE *R.O.C.K. DoW on The Dark Coalition *OTF Alliance DoW on RIA *HeroesOfGaming DoW on Tempest *Elysium DoW on HoG *Terra Prime DoW on HoG *UPN DoW on HoG *Equilibrium DoW on Carpe Diem *TRF DoW on VP and HoG *Shinra DoW on NPO and TPF *Flying Ferrets DoW Fly Nuclear Statements Statements of Nuclear Doctrine *Hyperion releases a statement regarding Nuclear Rogues *SOLID announcement regarding nukes *Coalition statement on nuclear first strikes *MK statement about who is rogue and an order for all nations to fire their nukes on update. *TDSM8 Nuclear policy Statements of Nuclear Authorization *Hyperion authorizes nuclear strikes against Valhalla *OcUK authorizes nuclear strikes on Ragnarok *Andromeda authorizes nuclear strikes on SOLID *GR authorizes nuclear strikes against TORN *OPP authorizes nuclear strikes on STA *Monos Archein authorizes nuclear strikes on STA *OTF authorizes nuclear strikes on RnR *PAIN authorizes nuclear strikes on Legion *LEN authorizes nuclear strikes on Ragnarok Treaty Cancellations *IRON cancels NAP with NpO *ODN cancels treaty with NpO *Nullification of TORN-NpO FPT *GR cancels treaty with LoSS *FINAL breaks ties with Athens *Echelon cancels MADP with NpO Documents of Withdrawal Surrender Terms and Peace Documents *SSX surrenders to Poseidon, TLE, BAM! & Nebula-X *Atarax rejects first set of peace terms from PC *HPS surrenders to MASH and Valhalla *ANA and PPO surrenders to ACV *Carpe Diem surrenders to Pyramid and allies *UBD surrenders to MHA, TCB, CPCN, and IPA *CCC surrenders to GOD, FFC, and TTK *GLOF surrenders to TORN and PC *Hyperion surrenders to Valhalla, GGA, and Andromeda *CDT (UCN, FEAR, and UPN) offer individual surrender terms to Fly, TDSM8, and Shinra nations *Atarax accepts a third set of terms and surrenders to Poison Clan, Super Robot Pirate Ninjas and allies *UNOS, tDC, and SONS surrender to Ragnarok, R.O.C.K., and Monos Archein *OTF surrenders to the SuperFriends *White peace between KoC and Shinra *=LOST= and FEAR agree to end hostilities *PUKE surrenders to IRON and TORN *PAIN surrenders to Legion and LEO *Coalition announcement of Individual surrender terms *Nueva Vida surrenders to IRON, MHA, RoK, and PC *OMFG and =LOST= ceasefire *Fly surrenders to CDT, TPF, NEW, DefCon, and OPP *Athens surrenders to NPO, TPF, and SSSW18 *=LOST= surrenders to NPO and TPF *TDSM8 surrenders to NPO, TPF, SSSW18, 64Digits, SDI, UPN, and FEAR, TDSM8 statement *MK surrenders to NPO, VE, ML, and Echelon *Ordo Recolitus announces white peace with MK *TORN announces white peace with MK *UFA surrenders to NPO *Genesis surrenders to MHA *GR surrenders to GGA, Valhalla, Sparta, TORN, Molon Labe and Elysium *SOLID surrenders to GGA, Valhalla, BAPS, NATO, Andromeda, Invicta, and Zenith *NpO surrenders to RnR, Umbrella, MCXA, the Grämlins, Valhalla, FARK, FOK, and TOP *STA is given white peace by DefCon *STA surrenders to the Coalition Disbandments *PG-13 merges into TORN *Paragon Ascendancy disbands *PAIN disbands Miscellaneous *Hyperion's response to GGA + Valhalla DoW *War Propaganda thread *STA request of military support from NPO *BLEU-Continuum war web *War Anarchy Stats Chart *Quick Bulletins from Zenith *The USN's declaration of war on Cake and Swimsuits *Who Is Vox Populi? A Coalition Leader's View *TPC terminates merger with SOUL *Vox Populi standards from a founder *Anarchy Stats *Philosopher's views on 'The Not-So-Great War' *A List of alliances uninvolved in the War of the First Coalition *'The Return and Death of Nordreich' *'Regarding peace terms for the STA' *Is the War of the Coalition a Great War? Category:Global Wars Category:Sparta Category:Wars of Sparta Category:United Blue Directorate Category:SuperFriends